grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Tomas
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Aswang |job = Works for Mahal Niyog |relationships = Lani Tomas, mother Dana Tomas, wife Unnamed younger brother |status = Living |lang = English Tagalog |wesenimage = 314-Aswang.png |season3 = X }} Sam Tomas is an Aswang who appeared in . Appearances Sam spoke with his wife, Dana, about their future child and went to get her prenatal medication from the pharmacy. When he returned, he found police and paramedics going in and out of his home and was told that his wife had been attacked. He was so upset upon seeing Dana that Wu and Franco had to restrain him from interfering with the EMTs. At the hospital with his wife, Sam called his younger brother in Manila. His younger brother told him that their mother was in Portland. He replied to him that he "won't do this" anymore, which Sam's brother believed was merely delaying the inevitable. Sam then woged into an Aswang in frustration and told his brother to find out where their mother was staying. After being told by his brother that their mother was in the Viking Motel, Sam confronted his mother, but not before Wu came to his house and asked if he could check out his bedroom one more time. Sam told him that forensics had already told him it was okay to clean everything up and told Wu that he had to go to the hospital. Wu then brought up his suspicions concerning the Aswang Philippine tale, but Sam bluntly dismissed this and told Wu he should get some sleep before driving off. On his way to the hospital, Sam stopped at the Viking Motel to meet with his mother. He told her that he would not help her and allow her to hurt Dana. Sam was reminded of his mother's imminent death if he did not allow her to consume his unborn child, but he still refused, saying that he would not be a part of the old traditions. He then handed his mother a plane ticket back to Manila and left. When Sam got to the hospital, he found Wu hugging Dana and asked Wu what he was doing at the hospital. Dana told him he was helping her pack. She sensed something was troubling Sam, but Sam told her he'd just had a long day. Wu then asked to speak to him outside for a moment, where he questioned why it took Sam so long to get to the hospital. Sam told him he had visited his mother and that his mom wasn't at the hospital because she and Dana didn't get along. As tensions began to rise, Sam told Wu that Dana was his wife, not Wu's, telling him to "get over it" before walking back to Dana's hospital room. Back at his house, Sam was taking care of his wife when he heard a ticking noise. He left the bedroom to check it out, and when he turned around, he was attacked by his mother in her Aswang form and fell down the stairs, knocking him unconscious. Wu later found him on the floor when he went to investigate the home, and Nick and Hank later found him unconscious as well when they arrived moments later. Trivia *The conversation between Sam and his brother takes place primarily in , one of the well over 100 (depending on the system of classification) languages spoken in the Philippines. Images 314-Aswang.gif 314-Aswang on phone.png